


you

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 911 Calls, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't want to spoil anything but if you have any triggers, see the end notes please. </p><p> </p><p>For my pal odetosleep because this was actually their dream (nightmare) and also they're a doll.</p>
    </blockquote>





	you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odetosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetosleep/gifts).



> I don't want to spoil anything but if you have any triggers, see the end notes please. 
> 
>  
> 
> For my pal odetosleep because this was actually their dream (nightmare) and also they're a doll.

"911, what's your emergency?"

You hear a man on the other end of the line calmly say what you've heard in movies, on TV, in videos, and you can hardly believe that this is real. This is real.

"Somebody broke in, and he's trying to kill me!" you whisper into the line, and you can hear the terror in your own voice.

"Do you know who the intruder is?" the operator asks evenly.

"Yes," you say, and you don't elaborate. The operator doesn't ask you to.

"Do you know where the intruder is?" the operator says.

"He's-" you swallow hard, "he's in the room with me right now."

"Are you safely hidden from the intruder?"

"Hidden, yes," you say. "Safely?" You giggle nervously. "I- I doubt it."

"Does he have any weapons?"

"He- he has a knife."

"Okay, stay calm, sir," the operator says, and there's a slight pause before he continues with, "We've dispatched the police. Stay on the line."

"Okay." You take a few calming breaths that don't work. "I'm- I'm Tyler."

There's a slight pause before the operator replies with, "I'm Josh."

You nod, before remembering he can't see you. You open your mouth to say something else, maybe about the weather or sports or _something,_ but instead you hear yourself laughing breathily into the receiver and then hanging up.

 

 

You're standing in the kitchen with your hands behind your back when the police arrive.

"Are you the man who made the 911 call?" one of them asks. There are four of them, standing with their guns drawn and looking wary.

You nod.

"Is the intruder still in this house?" the police officer asks.

You nod again.

"Do you know where the intruder is?" the officer asks.

You hear yourself laugh, high in your throat, and it's not _your_ laugh but everyone will think it is.

"You're looking at him," you hear yourself say. You feel yourself pull out a knife from behind your back. The police officers raise their guns, but you just feel yourself smile and raise the blade to your throat.

**Author's Note:**

> A character holds a knife to his own throat. What comes after isn't written, but it's understandable what he does.


End file.
